Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, method and computer readable medium storing executable instructions that cause a computer to execute a process to replace or obscure personal identification information in print documents.
Description of the Related Art
Personal identification information such as a social security number, used in the United States, or the newly issued “My Number” in Japan, is frequently used for identification verification, payment of taxes, and other administrative or governmental purposes. With the increased threat of identity theft, however, such information must be kept safe. To prevent the theft or misuse of such personal identification information, it is necessary to employ security methods to hide or obscure such information.